Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{11}}{3^{5}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{3^{11}}{3^{5}} = 3^{11-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{11}}{3^{5}}} = 3^{6}} $